disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's BoardWalk Villas
Disney's BoardWalk Villas is a Disney Vacation Club Resort located at the Walt Disney World. Disney's Boardwalk Villas opened on July 1, 1996, as a 1920's-1940's era hotel, overlooking a boardwalk, adjacent to Crescent Lake. The boardwalk and lake offer many shops, restaurants and recreational activities. There are a total of 583 Vacation Villas at Disney's BoardWalk Villas. Dining Disney's Boardwalk Resort offers many dining options both on the Boardwalk and inside the resort. Located on the villas side of the Boardwalk is Big River Grille & Brewing Works, which offers classic American dishes for lunch and dinner. On the Inn side of the Boardwalk is Trattoria al Forno, which offers Italian dishes for dinner. Trattoria al Forno also serves an A la Carte breakfast. Also on the Inn side of the Boardwalk is the Flying Fish Cafe, which offers an A la Carte seafood dinner. At the far end of the Boardwalk (Inn Side) is the ESPN Club, which offers a classic American lunch and dinner. The ESPN also offers over 100 TV screens to watch the daily sporting events. Shopping Disney's Boardwalk Resort offers many shopping options, both on the Boardwalk and inside the resort. Inside the main lobby on the villas side of the resort is Dundy's Sundries Shop, which sells resort merchandise and basic sundries. On the Boardwalk, there is Screen Door General Store, Disney's Character Carnival, and Thimbles and Threads. These three stores join together to make one large store, which sells resort merchandise, grocery items, Disney merchandise, and more! There is also Wayland Galleries, which offers artwork for sale. On the Inn side of the Boardwalk, there is The ESPN Club Store, also known as the ESPN Yard. The ESPN Yard offers ESPN logo merchandise. Transportation Disney's Boardwalk Resort is served by Disney Transport bus and watercraft service. Bus service from Disney's Boardwalk Resort serves the Magic Kingdom, Disney's Animal Kingdom, and Downtown Disney. Watercraft service from Disney's Boardwalk Resort serves Epcot, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Disney's Yacht Club Resort, Disney's Beach Club Resort, Walt Disney World Swan, and Walt Disney World Dolphin. All watercraft destinations are also within walking distance. Recreation Disney's Boardwalk Villas offers many recreational activities. The feature pool at Disney's Boardwalk Villas is the Luna Park Pool. The Luna Park Pool is themed after a 1920's - 1940's carnival. The Luna Park Pool features the 200 foot, Keister Coaster Water Slide. Also in the Luna Park area is the Luna Park Crazy House, which is a play area for young children. There is one other pool at the villas. This "quiet pool" is located near Community Hall. Other recreational activities at Disney's Boardwalk Villas include surrey bike rentals and tennis courts. Nightlife Disney's Boardwalk Resort is home to some great nightlife at the Walt Disney World Resort. First off is Atlantic Dance Hall, which is located at the far end of the villas on the Boardwalk. Atlantic Dance Hall a classic dance hall showcasing great DJ's and bands playing music from the 80's, 90's and now. Atlantic Dance Hall is open to guests 21 years of age and older. To enter Atlantic Dance, you must present a photo-identification. There is no fee to enter Atlantic Dance during normal operating hours. Also on the far end of Disney's Boardwalk Villas is Jellyrolls. Jellyrolls is a dueling piano bar that is open most nights at Disney's Boardwalk Resort. Jellyrolls is open to guests 21 years of age and older. To enter Jellyrolls, you must present a photo-identification. There is a fee to enter Jellyrolls during normal operating hours. Gallery Disney's BoardWalk Villas.jpg Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney Hotels Category:Hotels Category:Walt Disney World Resort Resorts Category:Disney Vacation Club